


Secret Santa

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: December Fics 2020, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Shenanigans, prompt 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: The woman groaned in annoyance. “Nicholas, it’s called Secret Santa ‘cause you’re supposed to keep it secret.” With an eyeroll she asked, “Why are you telling me this?”“I need your help,” he said without further explanation.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Kasie Hines & Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #11: Secret Santa Gift Exchange.

“Kasie,” he almost came running in her lab. “I need your help!”

“What is it?” she turned around completely unfazed by his urgency.

“I drew Ellie,” Nick’s eyes were big as he stared at Kasie. “In the Secret Santa thingy – I drew Ellie.”

The woman groaned in annoyance. “Nicholas, it’s called _Secret_ Santa ‘cause you’re supposed to keep it secret.” With an eyeroll she asked, “Why are you telling me this?”

“I need your help,” he said without further explanation.

“Yeah but help with what?” Kasie raised an eyebrow. “Ellie’s your best friend, isn’t she? You’ll know best what she could be wishing for.”

He thought for a second a strange look crossed her face.

“I wanna make it special. I – I, um, wanna tell her,” Nick scratched his head nervously.

“Okay,” Kasie stared him down inquisitively. “What do you want to tell her?”

Now he was sure he saw a smirk forming on the corner of her mouth.

Nick groaned. “Fine. I wanna tell her…How I feel. You know, about her.”

“Hm-hm. And how do you feel about her?” There was definitely a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Oh, come on, Kasie,” Nick rolled his eyes in annoyance. “You really want me to say it out loud?!”

“I mean, you’ll need practice, so yeah,” she shrugged.

“I LOVE HER, okay?” he almost screamed. “I need to tell Ellie that I love her before it’s too late.”

“Oh,” Kasie stared at something behind him which made Nick turn around in confusion. “What –”

“Ellie,” he breathed out, completely in shock.

“Hi,” the blonde smiled but it was a shaky smile. She’d definitely heard his confession. All of it.


End file.
